Matters of the Heart
by solista
Summary: Can Scott love two women at one time?


Matters of the Heart

Scott Lancer elder son of Murdoch Lancer and one-third owner of one of the biggest ranches in the San Joaquin Valley had a dilemma, one he did not know whom to discuss it with or even how to come about talking about it.

He was not proud of himself; he also was not disappointed in himself. His younger brother Johnny would have his wiseass remarks that he did not need.

Thinking back to his womanizing days in the proper town of Boston, the shenanigans he had pulled there would have no appreciation here.

There in lay his dilemma, he was not that impetuous youth, he had matured under his father's tutelage and as big brother to an enigmatic child/man.

Scott was in a debate with his conscious and never heard the scuff of a boot on the tile; he nearly jumped out of his skin when a finger tapped his shoulder.

L

"Whoa brother didn't mean ta spook ya, I did call to ya first," Johnny held back a suppressed laugh as he stepped back from his brother.

Scott felt his heart rate drop and his voice come back, "I'm sorry Johnny did you need something?" Wiping a hand down his face to remove the collected moisture Scott was in complete control once watched his brothers' face the calm was back, but it still looked like his big brother had a problem, "It wasn't anything important, just wanted ta tell ya good night."

Scott looked around he had been out here for almost an hour after dinner battling his demons, "Good night Johnny, I'll be up in a little while, something I need to talk to Murdoch about first."

Johnny was not convinced that everthing was ok, "you sure Scott, you ain't thinkin' sumpin' stupid are ya...like goin' away?" His biggest fear was his big brother leaving Lancer and returning to Boston, "If ya need ta talk..."

Johnny bowed his head then looked back up, "Don't do nuthin' stupid brother or I'd have ta...well you know."Scott smiled, "If I did not know better I'd say you have some doubts as to why I need to speak with our father," he placed a hand on his siblings shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere."

Since the brothers had found each other, they each harbored a fear of one of them leaving.

Johnny nodded, "I know everyone thinks of me as a kid, but brother I've seen more and done more than most grown men on this entire estancia, if I can help..."

Scott shook his brothers' shoulder and smiled, "You will be my first sounding board, but this time I need..."

Johnny laughed, "Tha Ol' Man's guidance, I know brother, well good night, see ya in tha morning."

Scott watched his brother turn and enter the great room, he took a deep breath and entered himself. No time like the present, he released his breath, "Murdoch I need to talk to you, sir..."

Murdoch looked up from his book and viewed his elder sons approach; something was on the young man's mind. If he had not spoken to his brother about it and came to his father... the older man smiled, his son coming to him for advice, it was a dream come true, "Yes son can I help you?"

Scott sat in the chair opposite his father, how to say this. His mind-confused, which was not like him, "Well sir... this is new to me so please abide with me. I know I can come to you with ranch business and receive advice, this is of a more personal nature."Murdoch placed his book on the table beside the chair, sat back and waited for his son to continue.

Scott looked into his father's eyes, determined he would get thru this, after all, he was an adult, and his father was older and had been married twice, "I have a quandary concerning my involvement with two very special women. Now I know I said it would be a while before I even breeched the idea of marriage, Sir I... really need your advice."

Murdoch leaned forward, "Of course I'll help anyway I can son. I have found the best way to start is something I picked up from your brother." Seeing the smile on his son's face the older man held up his hand, "I know, but old dogs can learn new tricks, so in my younger sons' vernacular 'get it said'."

Scott reflected on the several months he had been at Lancer, this man before him had changed from the first day of their meeting.

"When I first stood in front of you I didn't know what to expect. You were cold, unbending, but you've changed sir you are someone I feel comfortable in talking with."

Scott gave a short chuckle, as Grandfather would say, 'you have made your bed Scotty, now you must lay in it' and I feel just fine in my decision."

Murdoch nodded, "I appreciate that Scott, thank you."Moving forward in his chair the father looked at the son, "I am here to help son. Why don't you pour us a night cap and we'll take our time."

Scott stood, "An excellent course of action sir." He smiled to himself as he walked to the liquor table and poured two glasses of Scotch. He turned and strolled back the short distance to his father handing the one glass into the large hands , Scott hoped what he was to impart would not give this man a wrong impression as to the character of his first born son.

Scott started at the beginning; deep personal thoughts he could leave out of the narration, his father did not need to hear about his carnal musings, it began two months ago.

He was in Morro Coyo with Johnny, his most reluctant brother. Scott could only shake his head as he watched the younger man, if his little brother wanted no contact in any form from anyone; he drew on his inner persona of Johnny Madrid.

Madrid, the cold-blooded killer of legend, gunfighter, and good at his trade would arrive on the scene to protect Johnny Lancer.

The nonchalant lean body braced against the side of the building, hat pulled low over the eyes. The left hand, hooked by the thumb, in the belt buckle the right hand tapping on his low-slung gun.

Danger poured off the young man in waves, Scott had already seen a few people actually cross the street rather than walk in front of the ex-gunfighter. "Do you have to do that little brother," Scott was getting tired of his little brother's game and of the silence between them, "I'm not the one who ordered you here, and there is no reason to reinforce the trepidation the people in this town feel towards you. You are not that person anymore little brother."

Taking his left hand and pushing the hat back on his head the sapphire blue eyes were uncovered, and a smirk crossed the lips, "Says who big brother, I will always be Madrid,"

Scott had caught the smile from his little brother before the head dipped hiding the handsome face from brother's had been dispatched to pick up the new schoolteacher and bring her back to Lancer.

Johnny did not feel his presence was needed, Scott could handle one little old schoolmarm. With all his big brothers fancy manners and talk, he could handle a passel of schoolmarms.

Scott watched his brother fidget, Johnny hated to be inactive. Since arriving at Lancer, the boy never stayed still for too long unless distracted by something that caught his fancy. Just like a recalcitrant child, unfettered, moody and quick to make a dash for freedom.

The rumble of the stage and pounding of hooves had both brothers lookup the street, 'finally' both murmured.

L

The coach pulled to a stop, dust billowed up around it and the smell from the lathered team heavy in the air.

Clem the stage driver leaned down and spat a stream of tobacco juice inches from Johnny's feet, the young gunfighter looked up and glared at the gnarled driver, "Clem, Dios!. One day I..."

Smiling at the younger Lancer son Clem tongued the wad over to one cheek, "Johnny sorry boy didn't see ya there."

The driver chuckled and began throwing down the luggage, Johnny dropping one as another came flying towards his head, all the while Clem chortling to himself.

Scott opened the stage door; first out was a man in a town suit, who upon exiting turned back to help an older woman

descend. They greeted the blond Lancer, retrieved their baggage and walked towards the hotel.

A young woman, "Well you going to help or just stand in the way", took Scotts hand. Snapping his head around and up he saw a sight, auburn hair under jaunty hat expensive but dusty traveling attire, green eyes sparkling.

"Willie!" The shout had both young people look up, as the auburn haired beauty planted her feet on the street, Aggie Conway raced up to grab the younger woman in a fierce hug. Stepping back the lady rancher smiled up, "Scott Lancer my niece Wilhelmina Stanton." "Willie's come to stay for a spell," A hand from the Circle C ranch, with a friendly nod to Johnny, grabbed up the indicated baggage and toted them to the waiting carriage.

Aggie wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her across the street, "Tell you father we'll get together and introduce Willie to our friends."

Touching his fingers to his hat brim Scott tilted his body in a half bow, "I'll do that Ms. Conway." The smile still on his face as the two women made their way to the other side of the street.

"Excuse me...," a quiet voice asked from the interior of the coach.

Scott turned and held up his hand, "No please excuse me I have been remiss in my duties." The last passenger smiled out at him, she was beautiful in a refined genteel way, and her blond hair had a cascade of ringlets, with wisps' around her heart shaped face.

She handed a toddler out first, the child was asleep and curled against Scott's chest. Holding the child in one hand, he helped the woman down with the other.

Once Scott slammed the door, the coach took off with a jerk, dusting the three people standing close, "Clem!"

Johnny Lancer was in a better mood he had noticed Ms. Aggie's niece, now that looked promising and if this was how schoolteachers looked, he may consider Murdoch's advice and get some private tutoring.

Scott handed the still sleeping toddler back to his mother, "Scott Lancer," reaching behind him his hand snagged his brother's shirt and dragged him forward, "My brother Johnny."

The petite blond smiled, "Mary Louise Prescott, your father's letter said someone would be here to greet me."

"Yes ma'am we're ta take ya back ta Lancer til ya get yer feet under ya and tha house fixed up," Johnny smiled.

Scott cleared his throat, "Would you like some refreshment before we head out to the ranch, I know first hand about riding in that bone shattering conveyance."

Showing a demure smile the new schoolteacher spoke quietly, "Something wet would be appreciated, thank you."Within thirty minutes, the Lancer sons with Mrs. Mary Louise Prescott, her three-year-old son James, and the few bags started their trip to Lancer.

L

Murdoch Lancer grimaced as obviously his younger son left any manners at the door as it slammed against the wall and a very loud "MARIA," rent the once serene day.

His own, "JOHNNY," added to the racket of his son's arrival, "In here right now young man." A blush started up the older man's face as a petite blond haired woman stepped down into the great room a small toddler clinging to her skirts and his sons behind her. Scott on one side and Johnny on the other, the latter with a big grin on his face, his demeanor changed at the look on his fathers face.

The younger man lowered his eyes and the smile retreated, he was in for it now, "I'll go and see ta Ms. Prescott's baggage."

Murdoch smiled, "You do that son, and then we will talk later," Turning his attention to the new schoolmistress, "Please excuse my younger sons' enthusiasm."

Greetings and inquiries began as the younger Lancer slid from the room. Glad to escape the lecture he was sure to receive in private conference with his father the young man felt a pull at his pants leg. Looking down he saw the schoolteachers little son, "Well now Jamie looks ta me us younger people gotta stick together." Picking the boy up he smiled, "Let's go see if Madrecita has any cookies and milk. MARIA!"

L

Breakfast at Lancer the next morning was usual, if having one exuberant nineteen-year-old ex-gunfighter sitting at the kitchen table and grinning.

Scott knew from experience this did not bode well and as usual, he would be the brunt of the grin.

"She's kinda good lookin' Boston," Scott sipped his hot, black coffee and rolled his eyes towards his brother, here it comes.

"I agree little brother," he placed his cup on the table and picked up his fork, wait for it the older brother said to himself.

"She's gotta refinado to 'er don't 'cha think?" The question more of a statement as Scott wiped his lips with the napkin, "Once more I agree little brother," Scott, not one to be out done by his brother, "Do you have intentions on her little brother?"

Johnny grinned as he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth, "Nah..., not that she's not a looker, but she's too rich fer my blood, sounds like she's from yer neck o tha woods, Boston, all fancy talkn' and gen-teel ways."

"Johnny, don't talk with your mouth full," the reprimand came softly from the head of the table.

Johnny grinned at his father, "Yes sir, I'll do better, don't wanna humiliate my big brother with bad table manners."Scott marveled at his younger brother, though Johnny had never had a formal education the boy could converse with anyone.

Murdoch folded his paper and speared his younger son with his eyes, "If you have finished Johnny those extra chores are going to take you til dinner time. Make sure Maria packs you a lunch."

Johnny pushed his chair back and winked at his brother, "Sure thing Papi, wouldn't want me fallen' outta tha saddle from hunger."

Leaning down to Scott, "Don't do nuthin' I wouldn't do, Boston." With a pat on his big brother's shoulder he turned, "Madrecita, por favor..."

The older Lancers glanced at each other smiles breaking out on their faces, "Thank God he was not a twin."

"I total agree with that Sir," Scott laughed as behind him he heard one word from the housekeeper, "JUANITO!"

The sound of boot heels and spurs made short work of carrying the younger Lancer to his chores; it was never a 'usual' breakfast at Lancer since Johnny came home.

L

Scott's day consisted of taking Mrs. Prescott to the schoolhouse in Green River, ordering any supplies she may need and introducing her to the leading citizens of the town.

Taking the time at noon, Scott escorted the schoolteacher to the restaurant for a respite. Where he found out the Mrs. was a widow, she had lived in Boston, and she was excited. "Oh Scott I love it here already, the people, the small town ambience and my little house, how can I ever thank your father."

Smiling at the woman's excitement, he pushed his chair back, "By saying 'thank you', my father is very big on education and you come highly recommended."

Pulling the chair out for Mary Louise, his fingers touched her back, and as he wrapped her arm around his he felt an attraction he had not felt since Julie. Could it be this simple, a touch, a glance, could love find him again.

This time he would be careful, his heart could not break too many more times, no this time he would take it very slow.

L

School started within two weeks and much to the sad faces of the children in the area, Mary Louise was happy. She had settled into her house and commenced to make it a home for her rambunctious toddler, "I would swear if I was that type of woman, but Scott Lancer that brother of yours is... is..."

Scott set the chair down in the place she had indicated, "I know Mary, Murdoch and I tend to let him have his way, only most of the time though.

Two heads looked up as two sets of boot heels ran into the small kitchen, as the older people entered to discern the ruckus they found one small toddler and one older 'toddler' helping themselves to cookies and milk, "Si tio Johnny I washed my hands," Jamie held up his hands, from the wrist up was still dirty.

Johnny bent down and took one small hand then the other, "Yeah looks good to me Chico."Mary Louise pulled Scott back and closed the door, "See what I mean?"

Scott smiled down at her, "But to Johnny if the hands are clean that's enough of a compromise for cookies and milk."

"Well I did want my son to learn a new language, though Spanish was not what I had planned on. What does tio mean Scott?" The woman looked up into the blue eyes of Lancer's elder son, she had only met the man, and how could she be feeling like this, not since her husband...

Clearing his throat Scott told her tio was uncle and si was yes, "I pick up a few words here and there, I am fluent in French and Latin, but there are so many influences in the Mexican language, I feel I could try my whole life and not get all the nuances mastered."Mary Louise sighed, a smile turned up the corner of her mouth, "Maybe we can learn together."

Scott so wanted to kiss that smile, he moved closer and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Maybe we will."

Bending closer to that soft wonderful mouth, he stopped half way by his brother's voice, "Whoa chico, looks like we walked inta a mighty big discussion."

Jamie looked around Johnny's legs to his mother and Scott, "Momma you have sumpin' in yer eye?"

Mary Louise looked down at her son, then to Johnny then to Scott, "I rest my case Mr. Lancer your brother IS a bad influence on my son," her smile displaced the scolding tone of her voice.

"Well amigo lets make tracks outta here," Johnny grabbed the kid and ran for the door a very loud big brother voice trailing after them, "JOHNNY!"

L

Val Crawford stepped back from the endless energy of one Johnny Lancer and a giggling blond haired toddler, "Now you two hold it right there, ya coulda hurt some one, where's tha damn fire."

Johnny put a finger to his lips and grinned, "Now sheriff that any ways ta talk in front of a child. Just think of what tha new schoolteacher will think of our esteemed law."

Val squinted his eyes, and stroked his mustache with one hand, his other hand he tapped his gun butt, "Well 'scuse my French." "So where ya off to in such an 'all fired hurry'," Val smiled at the tyke as Johnny sat him on his feet and the kids little grubby hands grabbed on to the leg of his friend.

Jamie peeked around the leg of tio Johnny; this big, dirty looking man scared him, tugging on Johnny's leg to get his attention, "Tio?"

Johnny smiled down at the toddler, " 'Ts ok squirt, this here's mi amigo, Sheriff Val," squatting down to the boy's level, Johnny was careful not to sit on his spurs, " Any bad guys around and Val's got yer back."

Staring up at the sheriff, "Would he shoot them dead?"

Johnny straightened up, "Deader than a door nail chico."

Putting a small hand out, showing polite manners, "Pleased ta meet ya Sheriff Val." Looking up to Johnny, "May we invite Sheriff Val along for a drink at ta Red Dog?"

Val snickered, "Callin' tha kettle black, ain't he might too young fer tequila?"

Johnny thought for a minute, Val knew he was in for an insight to Johnny Madrid, "I was a bit older, at least five 'fore I had my first drink, nah, its zarzaparrilla fer tha kid." [Late 16th century. Spanish zarzaparrilla zarza "bramble" + parra "vine"]

The three amigos continued down the boardwalk, Val grinned, "You goin' ta that party Ms. Conway is a throwin' fer her niece?"

Johnny was not smiling, "Yeah been ordered by Murdoch, Scott and Ms. Aggie. One day I'll be old enough ta tell 'em where ta go and where ta stick their orders where tha sun don't shine"

"Thought you were old enough," Val knew the boy had grown up fast and hard, and was a man in everything but the law.

Hoisting the kid up on his back as they entered the saloon, "Well I let 'em think I still got some grown' ta do. Bill set 'em up... dos tequilas, uno zarzaparrilla por mi amigos."

Bill smiled at the younger Lancer son, he was a good kid, and had some bad breaks, but his good humor and caring showed through the legend of Johnny Madrid. "Sure thing Johnny," the barkeep shook his head when not in the company of his father or brother, Johnny always slipped in tequila.

Bringing the drinks to the back table Bill winked at the young man, two glasses of tequila, one of sarsaparilla and one mug of beer. The beer was in case big brother tracked the younger brother down; Murdoch Lancer did not want his nineteen-year-old son drinking 'the hard stuff'.

"Muchas gracias! Bill," Johnny held up his glass as a salute to the wily barkeeper.

Talk turned to the coming wingding and the charms of one

auburn-haired niece of Ms. Aggie Conway.

L

"Willie, don't go far honey. You have to be back in time to get yourself presentable for the party," Aggie smiled at the young woman.

The girl was a contradiction, raised as an only heir to a good-sized fortune her trust would come to her on her twenty-fifth birthday, and the heart that beat beneath her breast set her as a free spirit.

Aggie sighed, Willie reminded her of her, educated, free spirited, adventurous. Oh to be young again, hell Aggie shook her head, she wasn't headed for the rocking chair anytime soon.

Shading her eyes, she watched the carriage pull up, Murdoch Lancer and his ward Teresa, now there was a man to get the juices flowing. Oh, yes indeed, not ready for the rocking chair, "Murdoch, Teresa glad you came early."

L

The young horse was fast. Willie appreciated fine horseflesh; she also appreciated an exceptional man.

Her Aunt Aggie had told her some of Murdoch Lancer and his sons, the younger dark-haired Lancer would have been satisfactory entertainment, but she was not one to rob a cradle. However, the mention that Johnny had been a gunfighter she may have to rethink that.

Scott Lancer intrigued her, raised in high Boston society, very educated and cultured. Yet he blended in with the wild customs of the west, and he took to riding herd on his younger brother seriously.

Yes, Scott Lancer could be a definite diversion until she was a free and independent woman.

L

Johnny Lancer had 'designs' on a woman, but it wasn't Mrs. Mary Louise. This niece was another matter, she was one pretty filly, and he had not seen hair like that since Sonora.

He had just turned seventeen, whooee she was one wild ride a bit older than him and very experienced.

The smile left his face as he watched his older brother ask the woman for a dance, it looked like to him she had been waitin' for that. His countenance lifted when he remembered breaking up the kiss to Ms. Mary Louise.

"Who grabbed yer short hairs," Val's voice at his elbow nearly had him turning and reaching for his gun.

The gun was not there, another rule of Murdoch Lancers, Johnny thought back to just a few minutes ago. L

Murdoch stood, arms across his chest, feet spread looking unbending at his younger stubborn, hard-headed son, "You young man will not need that here," holding up a hand as Johnny opened his mouth, "I understand your reluctance to give it up, your... need to have it within arms reach. This however is not a free for all social; these are a few of Aggie's closest friends, and mine. I will compromise and allow that little derringer concealed in your coat pocket, the rig, however, contained in your saddle bags, until after the fête champêtre."

Johnny had not known Murdoch knew French, tha Ol' Man probly did not know Johnny knew a little French too. While he was in the Mexican army fighin' tha French he had had his own party with some pretty 's rule was obeyed, the derringer felt very small in his pocket as he kept his instincts on alert, until Val had slipped up behind him.

L

Val's eyes shifted across the dance floor, so that was it big brother got first dib on Ms. Aggie's niece.

"So big brother got ahead of ya. Give it time boy ya still got some grown' ta do," Val snickered at the last and covered his mouth with a hand.

Johnny gentle elbowed his amigo in the belly, "Gosh Val how much bigger I gonna get, can't hardly button my pants now," Johnny grinned and looked down.

Val slapped at his amigo, "Smart ass..." the sheriff stopped his thoughts and his mouth as Teresa sided up to her 'brother'."Johnny, Sheriff Crawford, I was wondering if Johnny would dance with me, seems most of these 'boys' around here are afraid of getting shot. Since the object of their contention appears to be my brother, then he should be the one to make amends," standing with hands on her hips the girl was good at pointing out the obvious and not afraid of Johnny Madrid.

Val snorted, "She got ya pegged Johnny."

The petite woman turned to the laughing sheriff, "You Sheriff Crawford will be my second partner, and then if I don't get any more partners, you two will dance the night away with me."

Both men paled and as Johnny was lead away to the dance floor, Val scanned the area for suitable dance partners for the formable Teresa O'Brien. L

Scott could feel the energy under his hand as he danced with Willie, reminding him of the unstoppable vigor of his little brother. When the woman looked up into his eyes the passion of her pent up liveliness shone through her green colored eyes, a small smile turned up one corner of her mouth.

Scott had to smile, wild, unconventional, hard to keep contained. Yes, she reminded him of Johnny, but Lord she did not feel in the least bit like his unrestrained younger brother.

This woman intrigued him, gave his own unrestrained inner beast to rise, oh Ms. Willie, he thought to himself, he was going to learn all about you, and enjoy himself as he did it.

Johnny glanced over T'resas head, his lips drew down into a frown, 'damn shot down by his own brother, good thing Murdoch made him take off his rig'.

Twirling his 'sister' in a final step the young man smiled, no could not shoot his brother, Murdoch would have a rule about that too'.

L

Due to the lateness of the party, many guests stayed the night the Lancers were no exception.

Scott was used to over night stays, it happened quite often during his wilder days in Boston, and usually not alone in his bed. Glancing over at his little brother curled up beside him and it defiantly was not with his brother or... a snore from the other side of the room made him smirk, a sheriff.

L

It was late or early which ever you preferred, Scott could not take the guttural snores from Val, and Johnny shifted so often in bed he nearly found himself on the floor.

Thinking a nice stroll, until the two miscreants settled down, would take the vision of his two hands strangling the life out of his only brother and his friend.

Seeing a faint glow coming from the direction he was heading caused a little trepidation, then smelled the scent of a cigar, so some one else couldn't sleep.

"Well don't just stand there come and keep me company," the disembodied voice called from the darkness.

"Ms. Stanton is that you," Scott moved forward and smiled as the draw of the cigar highlighted the young woman's face.

"I'd offer you one, but my supply has run out, here," she handed off the cigar to Scott, "go on take a draw it's the finest from Cuba made especially for me."

Scott was not a big smoker, then he did enjoy a quality cigar now and again, handing it back, "Thank you, that is an exceptional smoke."

"Does Ms. Aggie know about your little vice," Scott queried as he accepted the cigar back.

"My aunt would be out here with me if she hadn't imbibed too much champagne. I had to leave the room we were sharing before her snoring drove me to auntricide."She laughed, "Is that even a word, anyway that's how I felt, so rather than find myself standing on the gallows, I came out here for a harmless vice."

Handing the cigar back, "I was in much the same boat, only the word does exist, fratricide and good honest murder."

They stood together in silence as the night enveloped them, Willie gave a shudder and wrapped her arms around herself, Scott glanced at the woman and noticed she wore only a light cotton nightshift, and no wrapper.

He removed his jacket and laid it across her shoulders, pulling the open ends together at her throat.

Willie stilled, she could feel Scott close to her, she couldn't see his face in the darkness but she could feel the need, desire, and want pour off him, "Me too Scott..."Scott Lancer took advantage of the night, his feelings, her feelings and the animal magnetism both felt.

Pulling her to him, he bent his head down to capture the lips he knew would be sweet and pliant. She reciprocated by throwing her arms around his neck, tender breasts crushed against a strong chest the kiss consumed them both.

Participant in the slow dance of life neither heard nor saw the concho-clad leg disappear back through the kitchen door. They were unaware of anything until the cock crowed to welcome the new day.

L

Scott had returned to his room to change and go about his morning ritual, Johnny was already gone and Val was just waking up."Mornin' sunshine," Val's sleep thick throat croaked out, standing the sheriff scratched his stomach through his under shirt, he had slept in his pants, ''cause I don't trust that sneaky little s o b', he told Scott last night, "Gonna go see a man 'bout a horse."

Scott smiled around the shaving lather on his face, "See you at breakfast, Val."

Scott was wiping the residual lather from his face as the door opened slowly, "Val did you forge... Johnny where had you gotten off to, I came to get..." seeing the look on his brother's face had Scott closing his mouth and waiting until his brother was ready.

"Whatcha doin' brother, playin' both ends o tha candle, or just ,what did ya call it, 'dallying', talk to me Scott."Scott picked up his shirt and started buttoning it up, "What are you talking about Johnny?" Sitting he pulled on socks and his boots.

Johnny walked over to the mirror and ran a hand through his dark hair, turning with a grin on his face, "Didn't sleep too good last night."

It was a statement and Scott was not clear of whom his brother was talking about, "You or me little brother?"

The blue eyes were twinkling, the corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile, and he winked at Scott, "Seems there were a few of us involved in a late night walk. I thought you was gonna choke the girl ta death, what with yer tongue in her mouth like that." Leaning up against the wall Johnny continued as his big brother's neck was turning an interesting shade of red, "I ain't seen such fast hands as Willies since that dark eyed senorita in El Paso."

Scott was not amused, he glared at his brother, "I would suggest, little brother you keep your observations to yourself."

Scott stuffed his travel kit into his saddlebags, it was not as if he was angry with Johnny, and it was his faux pas last night. It never should have happened, setting the bags down he turned to his brother, "Johnny I'm sorry you had to see that display, it was a blunder on my part, I..."

Johnny laughed and slapped a hand to his brothers shoulder, "Scott I may not look all grow'd up, but I got tha experience where it counts. Just..." Johnny dipped his head then looked back up blue eyes to blue eyes, "It's just... don't get caught, Ms. Prescott seems ta be really nice and she..."

Scott stopped his brother, his voice held a tinge of anger, "Johnny I don't see as it is any business of yours as to how or to whom I spend my time. Ms. Prescott is someone I may like to get to know better, I just met Willie..."

Johnny snorted and mumbled, "Yeah some first meeting, brother."

Scott's neck was back to a funny shade of red, "I - just- met Willie, I am not committed to anyone person, so little brother keep your nose out of my love life."Johnny caught the door before it hit the wall as Scott flung it open. Hearing a muffled oath from the hallway, Johnny smiled as a disgruntled sheriff walked into the room, "Where's yer brother off to in such an all fire hurried, nearly run me down," eyeing the young man before him he placed his hands on hips and glared at Johnny, "Boy yer goadin' 's gonna get yer ass whupped. Whatever it is let it go, I know how dogged you can get and I'd hate ta tangle with that brother of yours, comprender?"

Johnny snickered, "Sure Val I understand, but Scott can be so strait laced and prissy I just gotta do it fer tha...," Johnny put a finger by his lips, snapped his fingers like a truth was revealed, "Tha principal of tha thing."

Val picked up his hat and slapped his amigo, "Boy you ain't ever gonna change," Val hoped he never would.

The ride home to Lancer was quiet, except for the continued chatter of Teresa.

Johnny sighed, how Murdoch could just sit there and listen to how, this girl said that, this man was that, Ms. Aggie was ... Johnny felt like leaning over and putting a sock in his sister's mouth.

He loved his sister, he really did, but silence was golden, so he had heard somewhere.

Dropping back to ride beside his brother, Johnny tried to see his older siblings face. He tilted his head, leaned lower over his horse, twisted his upper body and frowned.

Scott smiled, "What are you doing little brother?" His voice low and held no trace of annoyance. Adding a slight chuckle Scott twisted to look at his brother, "I'm not mad at you, per se Johnny," he sighed, "I am more frustrated in myself. I know better, and under Ms. Aggie's roof, I am a despicable person."

Johnny let out the breath he had been holding, Scott was not mad at him. "Well that's good big brother, wouldn't want ta get a whuppin' ifn I was only part ways ta blame."

Chin to his chest Johnny mumbled to his brother, looking annoyed Scott touched his brother's shoulder, "What Johnny... speak up."

Bringing his head up Johnny leaned towards Scott, "Said Lo siento hermano, I wasn't peekin' 'round corners at ya."

Scott smiled back, "I know little brother, I took my frustrations out on you, I'm sorry as well."Seeing the Lancer arch in the distance Johnny shouted out to his brother, "Last one under the arch unhitches tha team."

With a whoop, Johnny nudged Barranca ahead, Scott kneed his mount and Murdoch jerked awake as the horses thundered by him.

Wiping a hand down his face he yawned, Teresa had finally talked herself out, good thing these horses knew the way home. The minute his young ward began her monologue he drifted off. Teresa was startled awake by the pounding hooves, "Oh finally home, all this dust has my throat so dry."

Murdoch smiled down at her and flicked the reigns to get the team moving a bit faster. He loved the girl, but she could talk a tick off a hound dog and then talk the bloodsucker to death.

Scott poured two more drinks, turned to carry one to his father. Sitting down he sighed, "So my problem is I love both women, and it is not a passing fancy. They each have qualities I admire; I feel I could spend my life with either of them."

Murdoch sipped his drink and watched his elder son over the rim of his glass, he could see the boy was happy, sad, and confused, he did not know what to tell him.

Murdoch's own experiences did not come close to his son's dilemma; his heart had been open to one woman at a time. Neither his eye nor his heart strayed from the woman he was married to at the time, and he never had time to play the field.

Therefore, he had no actual understanding to help his son, as he conveyed his inexperience, "I know you are not the kind of man that would hurt one or both of these women."

Murdoch leaned forward in his chair, "It is not taboo to have female acquaintances, however if you have feelings of deep love for either one you must make a decision. Remember son it is not only your life but there will be others involved."

Holding up his hands Murdoch frowned, "I am sorry son in matters of the heart you can choose only what you feel is right."

Standing the concerned father patted his sons shoulder, "Don't stay up too long, good night son." Scott nodded, "I'll be along in a minute, and thank you sir." Scott heard his father climb the steps and sighed.

L

Johnny Lancer was not in a good mood, his boot heels striking the boardwalk and the angry jangling of his spurs alerted everyone to stay away from the young ex-gunfighter.

There were many people in Green River who gave the young man respect due to his 'legend' as a 'border pistolero'. There were many who liked the young man and treated him as Murdoch Lancers youngest son. In addition, a few holdouts would not give the man the time of day.

Today Johnny was glad most people just stayed out of his way. At last reaching his destination the dark haired son of Lancer slammed open the door to Sheriff Val Crawford's office.

The door hit the wall with a resounding bang, Val tossed the papers into the air he had in his hands and pulled his gun, going into a crouch and cocking the trigger, he twisted towards the open door, "Johnny... 'Almighty boy, that's a good way ta get yerself dead. You know better..."

Johnny waved the rest of the reprimand away, throwing himself into the chair in front of the desk; Val could see the boy was as prickly as a porcupine.

Sliding his gun back into the holster, Val bent to pick up the wanted posters, shuffling them into order the sheriff walked around his desk, pulled up his chair and sat. Elbows on the desk, fingers tented he perused the boy in front of him, "So what's crawled up yer butt and lit a match?"

Johnny jumped up and began to pace, hands on hips, a scowl on his handsome face, deep blue eyes dancing with suppressed irritation.

Val watched and waited, there was no pushing his amigo when he was like this, all you could do was sit back and wait til the cat turned the boy's tongue loose.

The pacing stopped; Johnny drew in a deep breath, blew it out and sat in the chair once again. Blue eyes locked onto his amigos face, "Val..."

The sheriff nodded, "Johnny...," then waited some more."Dios, Val I'm... I... damn what am I gonna do," the young man questioned his friend, a look of hope on his young face.

Val smiled and, grabbed up his hat and sat it on his head, coming around his desk he grabbed up his amigos arm and pulled him from the chair as he continued to the door, which was still open.

"First off," the sheriff groused, "If I gotta hear your problem then I need liquid courage. 'Cause if it is one thing I know there's gonna be hell ta pay."

Johnny let himself be lead to the saloon across the street, he did not draw back as Val shoved him through the batwing doors and escorted him to a back table.

Val threw over his shoulder, "Bill tequila, dos por favor."Bill Taylor brought two glasses and a bottle to the table, he stared down at Johnny Lancer, "Everything ok Sheriff Crawford?"

Pouring the glasses full of the liquid courage he nodded, "Yeah Bill, Johnny's got a problem and I gotta calm 'em down some."

The barkeep nodded, he was very familiar with the young Langer's mood swings, "Well Val anything I can do to help."

Val smiled, "Just don't let us run outta drink. Thanks Bill."

Turning the barkeeper went back to his spotless bar and swiped a bar cloth across the top, shaking his head.

L

Scott Lancer was on a mission, seek out, engage and destroy. It was one thing for his little brother to act like a little brother it was another when said little brother got too big for his britches.

He loved his brother, he respected his brother and at times, his brother had excellent advice, but not this time, this time he had gone too far, and big brother was not happy.

The older Lancer brother had gone to the first place his younger sibling would retreat to, the sheriff's office. Finding no one there, he mumbled to himself, 'you can run but you can not hide'.Leaving the sheriff's office Scott put his hands on his hips, spying the saloon across the way he tilted his hat on his blond head and grinned, ' got you now little brother'.

Pushing open the batwing doors, Scott nodded at Bill behind the bar. Stepping into the saloon, he nodded at two Lancer hands having a cold one before they took the supply wagon home.

It was the two men in the back of the room, which held his attention. Rubbing his hands together, Scott strode over to the table to stand behind his young sibling.

L

Val had seen the older Lancer brother enter the saloon; he had seen the determined look on the face of his amigos brother and it did not look good.

Val jerked his head at Bill; he then looked between the brothers. Nodding as Bill placed an extra glass on the tabletop, and then rushed back to the safety of his bar. The sheriff drew in a deep breath, this was not gonna be pretty.

Scott's voice was cool, and controlled, "Finally found you."

Johnnys equally cool, and controlled voice answered his brother, "What you found brother was trouble, just turn around and walk away.""Boy, you are something else I can't believe we have the same blood in our veins," Scott moved closer to his brother's back.

Johnny felt the presence of his brother; he did not shift in his chair or turn around. His hands played with the empty glass clutched between his fingers as if ignoring Scott.

With a snort Johnny reached out and picked up the bottle of tequila and poured his glass full, replacing the empty bottle on the tabletop, "Well, 'brother', we might be cursed with tha same blood, but we ain't got tha same principles."

Scott glared at the back of his brother's head, "What does that mean, 'little brother'?"The word 'brother' spat out with a trace of contempt. Johnny smiled across to his amigo and sipped his drink, holding the glass in front of him Johnny's voice took on a cruel tone, "You're 'spose ta be the older, smarter 'brother' you figure it out, pendejo!"

Val did not move fast enough to stop Scott from reaching down and grabbing the shoulders of his inebriated younger brother.

Johnny flew up out of his chair grasp in an unbreakable hold, his first instinct was to pull his colt, but the tequila had slowed his reflexes. Johnny thought to himself, 'that's why I don't drink til I can't stand'.The Lancer hands, Frank and Walt looked at each other and stood up, should they intervene or just let their bosses fight it out of their systems.

Bill would have gone and gotten Val, if the sheriff had not already been here. The bartender wondered if he should go and get the doctor.

Scott's fist struck his brother in the mouth; the younger man took a halfhearted swing. While Johnny was unbalanced, Scott swung again, catching his sibling's cheek with his fist.

A following hit to his brother's stomach sent the boy doubled over, as Johnny's head dipped, Scott's fist hit the once handsome face force of the blow lifted Johnny off his feet and his body crashed into the table, wood splintered and collapsed.

Val finally got to Scott, stood in front of the older brother, and pinned his arms to his side. Frank and Walt rushed to the fallen brother's side, Frank kneeling as he put his hand under the inert boy he pulled his hand back and stared at the red stain, "Lord have mercy, Walt ya need to go and get the doctor. Johnny's bleeding badly."

Walt took time to shoot an accusing look at Scott, and ran from the saloon. Bill approached and handed a clean bar towel to the ranch hand, "Here Frank maybe this will help til doc gets here."

Glancing down he wondered why Frank was kneeling on the floor, looking closer as the adrenaline fueled rage left his body Scott gasped at focusing on his little brother.

Val glared at the older brother, "You settled," shaking the younger man once, "I said you settled?"

Scott nodded, the fire of the moment burned out as he watched in dismay the sheriff turn and kneel on the floor.

Putting a hand to his head Scott noticed the pain in his hand; like in a daze, he surveyed the bleeding knuckles of his hand, how did that happen, he wondered, then glanced at the floor and his brother. Johnny was sprawled on the floor, not moving, a red ooze spreading under him. The present hit him like a ton of bricks, "Oh my God, Johnny!"

Val knew Scott never meant to harm his brother, he also knew Johnny could make you want to wring his neck. Scott also did not know just how drunk his little brother was.

Dropping to the floor the older, stupid brother

cradled his brother's head on his lap Scott took the towel from Frank and pressed on the wound to slow the bleeding.

Careful of the large splinter spearing his little brother's side, "I'm so sorry Johnny."

Scott looked down into his brother's face and found blue eyes staring up, "Hey little brother."

"Hey big brother," the words low and slightly slurred, "not... your fault. I'm a ... ass, lo siento mi hermano."

At the sound of hurried footsteps, Scott looked up as Walt and Doctor Jenkins rushed in.

Sam Jenkins took control of the situation, "Alright, Frank let me get in there. Well I should have know it was you young man." Sam began his examination and frowned at the damage that piece of wood did to his young patient.

Johnny smiled at the doctor then winced at the pain his split lip caused, "Well you don't visit so often, had ta find a way ta see ya. Don't hurt much," Johnny raised a hand and crooked a finger at the doc, "I'm kinda drunk ya know, so not feelin' much pain."

Scott dropped his head, "Oh god Sam look what I've done to my little brother."

Johnny waved a hand under his brother's face, "Sh-h-h-h big brother wouldn't a happened if I'd a kept my nose out of your business."

Johnny gave a moan as Sam tended the wound, "Hey doc just yank it out and sew it up, I'll be right as rain."Sam stood up, "Gentlemen let's get this young man to my office." As he stood up and moved out of the way, Frank and Walt lifted their young patron.

Scott and Val followed close behind as they made their way outside and up the street. Val had to put a steadying hand on Scott as the older brother wavered, "Come on Scott pull yer self together, Johnny's gonna need his big brother."

Scott could have laughed if his mouth was not so dry, "I'm such a great big brother, Johnny doesn't need anyone gunning for him, I can kill him just as efficiently."

Val pulled back on Scotts arm to stop him, "Listen boy your brother needs you, this little dust up ain't nuthin'.""Johnny was tellin' me he had no business gettin' involved, he knew you would whup 'em good," Val stopped when Scott looked at him.

"Val I could have killed my own brother, and he was inebriated at the time, he couldn't defend himself," Scott felt like he was going to be sick, his stomach started a slow churn.

Continuing to the doctors office Val pulled Scott along, "Let me tell ya sumpin' 'bout yer brother, yeah he was drunk on his butt. He knew you'd track 'em down so he drank more than he usually does so he wouldn't fight back.

Scott, Johnny cares enough 'bout ya that he wouldn't hurt you, not for all tha gold in California."Looking at the sheriff with a frown, "This revelation is supposed to make me feel better?"

"All I'm sayin' is Johnny can be one mean S O B, an he don't pull no punches when he's riled... Therefore, he protected you by drinkin' so he couldn't fight back. Your hard headed stubborn Lancer blood got you riled up and then; bingo it all went from bad to worse."

Val opened the door to the doctors office turned and put a hand on Scott's chest holding him back, "Now you go in there and support yer brother and suck it up it's ok to for brother's ta disagree."

Scott nodded, "Thanks Val."

L

Murdoch Lancer watched his younger son slowly settle into the chair in front of his desk. Deep blue eyes locked onto pale blue eyes, "Murdoch I gotta talk to ya."

Waiting, the father already knew what his son wanted to discuss. Scott had told him the complete sordid mess, from the dalliances with two women, the fight in town in front of the sheriff and two Lancer hands and the finalization with an injured younger brother.

"It's just Scott... well he... listen he didn't mean for it ta get so outta hand, and I didn't help none when I goaded him in to it," Johnny dipped his head. "You know my reputation for makin' someone do what they don't want ta do," with a half smile Johnny's head came back up and noticed a small grin on his father's face, "Anyway don't blame Scott, you know it takes a lot ta make my big brother lose it, and I... I guess I wanted ta make a point," Johnny looked at his father's face and sat back and waited for the explosion.

Murdoch looked at the battered face of his younger son, it had been three days and the bruises were fading the side still paining the boy.

Here he was defending his brother, Murdoch was proud and disappointed at how the young men handled a delicate situation, "I hope your point was taken, however I think a less dramatic approach could have taken place."Johnny smiled and nodded, "Yeah but it wouldn't have been as effective. I know Scott has a good heart and he wouldn't mean ta hurt anyone, but things were gettin' outta hand."

Murdoch pushed his chair back and came around his desk, as he passed by is son he patted Johnny's shoulder, "Let me fix us a couple of glasses of liquid courage and tell me your side of the tale."

Johnny grinned, "Yes sir that would be great, you're gonna need it."

Murdoch chuckled as he returned and handed his son a glass of tequila, "So I'm going to need it huh." Sitting back into his chair Murdoch took a sip of his scotch, "Alright son we have our fortitude lay it all out."

L

Johnny told his father how he knew Scott truly loved both women that he had talked to his older brother and tried to get him to see he was going to hurt someone or himself bad one day.

It seemed all right for a while as one of the women in question just had a casual take on the situation, and then things began to change.

Feelings began to attach to heartstrings, people began to observe what was going on, and opinions began to develop.

Still the hardheaded Scott chose to ignore how things were getting out of hand.

L

Johnny pounded the last nail into the fence line, "All I'm saying brother is that you're gonna get hurt."

Scott lowered the canteen he had been drinking from and glared at his younger brother, "I assure you 'little' brother I am capable of taking care of myself. So I suggest if you do not want a, how do they say it out here, a whupping.

Keep your observations to yourself."

That was the first warning and the idea formed in the youngest Lancer's head. He would take a beating if it got through to his brother and saved a lot of heartache for everyone involved, especially his brother.

Johnny had spotted the horse and rider near the Conway/Lancer line and urged Barranca into a gallop to intercept.

Willie pulled up as the dark haired Lancer brother reined in beside her, "You ride pretty good Ms. Willie, didn't learn that back east.

Out of breath the young woman smiled, "There's a lot of things I didn't learn back East Mr. Lancer. What are you doing out this way?"

Johnny took his hat off and pushed it back to fall against his back held by the stampede strings, "Ridin' tha fence line, ordinary every day cow boy things." "You ridin' alone out here," Johnny knew the girl and Scott would meet up at the line shack between Conway's and Lancer.

Willie reined her horse to a stop, "I ride where I want when I want," she pulled a colt revolver from her saddle, "Besides Mr. Lancer I am no babe in the woods, and I know how to use it."

Johnny put his hands on the pommel of his saddle and looked at the woman, "What you and my brother do is no concern of mine, you're both adults, but I won't have my brother hurt."

Willie looked at Johnny Lancer, "its good you want to protect your 'big' brother. However what we have together is our business."

"Even if it means others can get hurt," Johnny eyed the woman as she replaced the gun and leaned towards him.

"One man can love more than one woman, I won't hold him if he wants the school teacher over me. I'm here for a short time, then I'll be independent and in control of my life." Willie sat straighter on her horse and took the reins in her gloved hands.

Johnny reached out and held the cheek strap of her horse's bridle, "Does Scott know that he's just an amusement until you get what you want?"

Jerking the reins in her hand her mount shook its head throwing Johnny's hand off, "That... is... none... of your business, and if your were smart you'd run along home."

Johnny bit back a reply as Willie kicked the horse's side and the animal shot away. He watched as she crested the hill and was out of sight.

L

Johnny looked at his father, "I know Scott has feelins' for Ms. Prescott and her for him. He's got a chance at a good woman, but she'd send him off if she knew of his...get-together with Ms. Willie."

Murdoch rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, taking a minute to get his thoughts in order, "Johnny it's good you want to protect your brother, but Scott is a grown man, he's intelligent and capable of handling his own matters of the heart. We can't tell him who to fall in love with or whom to marry."

Johnny lifted his head, "It's just... I don't... I hope we can pick up tha pieces."

Murdoch gave his son a small smile, "We will son, if we have to, but we can't dictate your brother's life."

L

The Green River Sunday social happened once every month; everyone in the surrounding area Louise sat demurely under a big oak, she was the guest of the Lancer family, and she and Teresa were sitting and enjoying watching Johnny and James play.

The younger Lancer brother had a pack of children gathered around him, he bent over at the waist and speaking, small faces turned up in rapt attention.

As Johnny stood, he put his hands over his eyes, "uno, dos, tres... he was playing hide and seek. James flew to his mother's side and hunkered down beside her, she smiled when Teresa threw a blanket over the small boy.

"CIENTO," Johnny shouted out and began his search. Screams of delight rang out over the picnic area as Johnny used his tracking skills to find each child, except made his way over to the blanket his sister and Mary Louise was sitting on, he smiled as he spotted a pair of brown boots sticking out from under the blanket, "Now where could he have got too, either of you ladies see a small snot nosed pipsqueak..."

Johnny, cut off by a small but loud voice, "I am not...!"

Leaning down Johnny whipped off the blanket; Jamie gave a screech as Johnny lifted the boy up into his arms, "Got cha squirt."

Swinging the boy around in a circle Teresa admonished her exuberant brother, "John Lancer enough; you are as bad as one of the children. Now sit down before you have Jamie's lunch paying us a second visit."Johnny gathered the boy up and plopped his butt onto the blanket with a giggling little boy on his lap.

Mary Louise reached for her son and the boy crawled over to his mother. Wiping a damp cloth over her sons face to remove the dirt from his rough and tumble play she looked over to Johnny, "Did you see Scott anywhere, he promised a carriage ride to Jamie and me to view a waterfall."

Johnny sucked in a breath, as if he was catching his second wind. When what he was doing was fumbling for words to tell this sweet woman his big brother had ridden off with Willie Stanton, "Ah no I didn't, kinda had my hands full o kids. I can go look for him Ms. Mary."Mary smiled at the younger Lancer brother, "No that's alright Johnny, he probably got tied up in politics or some other discussion. We still have time before it gets too late."

"Yes Ma'am. T'resa got some of that lemonade, I'm 'bout as dry as tha Sonora Desert." Johnny would have bolted up to find his brother and beat some sense into his thick head, but he did not want Mary to think something was wrong.

Instead, he sipped his drink and watched Jamie fall asleep in his mothers lap.

Johnny thought, everyone says how young he is, but he knew what his big brother was doing was wrong. He had played both ends of tha candle before, but they wern't ladies and they wern't tha marryin' said to himself, 'Dios Scott get yer head outta tha clouds and come back to reality'.

L

Scott nuzzled the neck of one of the most exciting women he had ever known. Such a free spirit, he chuckled, like his little brother.

Willie stretched beside him, his taut body crushed to hers, "What's so funny may I ask?"

"Oh thinking how you remind me of someone," Scott felt the lithe body tense, "No not like that, you are so free, in thought and deed. You are like no one I've known before."

Willie sat up and began pulling her hair up tying it off with a blue ribbon, "You have something to say Mr. Lancer?"Scott sat up and wrapped an arm around Willies shoulders pulling her to him, she rested her head on his chest, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I have known a number of women in my life, but only a very few could plant themselves into my heart."

Willie stopped her administrations and gave Scott's words consideration, "Scott I think you may have a wrong impression..."

Pushing her back gently Scott looked down at her upturned face, "I know exactly what I feel and I what you feel as well."

Willie's voice was soft and low, "What of Mrs. Prescott?"

She felt Scott stiffen, "Oh my God!" He had forgotten. L

Johnny made sure Mary Louise and Jamie returned home, he made no apologies for his brother, and he kept his opinion to himself.

He saw the way the young widow held on to her cheerful face, but he could see the underlying dissatisfaction and Johnny did not blame her.

He would not allow his brother to get hurt, but that did not mean he could not put a hurtin' on him, just a little something to shake some sense into him.

This whole thing had gone on for far too long, Johnny had heard other people beginning to talk, and that would hurt his father and T'resa. He hoped what ever happened did not put a wedge between himself and Scott.

L

Johnny waited in the barn for his brother to show up, his thoughts rolling repeatedly in his mind.

How would he broach the subject of his big brother's unconventional love? Even he knew you could not possible love two women at the same time. If you wanted to spend the rest of your life with someone as man and wife, could you still have enough love for someone else?

Johnny thought was it just because they were two different people and they filled his need of security and excitement.

Johnny knew enough about Scott Lancer to see his big brother had a sense of 'decorum'. Yeah that was one of those ten-dollar words Scott used, but his strait laced, high and mighty Boston bred brother also had a wild streak.

Johnny smiled, guess that is why he and Boston got along, Scott was the safety and Johnny was the excitement.

He glanced up at the big doors to the barn as he heard the carriage pull up; Johnny had told Walt to take the horse and conveyance and to tell his brother to join him in the barn.

L

Scott was not in the mood for a lecture from his 'little' brother. He already had one from Mary Louise and it had not sat well with him, as well as the unsettling sensation he had gotten from had his life gotten so complicated, one minute he was in Boston enjoying the soft comfort of very feminine arms around him, soft lips tasting of champaigne?

Then finding himself all the way across the country in an in hospitable land with an over bearing 'father' a 'sister' and a 'brother' that defied convention.

Scott found he loved every minute of his newfound life with a family he truly felt a part of.

Now it seemed his heart was running away with his good sense, he knew his little brother was about to go Madrid on him. Taking a deep breath he entered the dark interior of the barn may as well get it done, hopefully there would be no blood shed.

L

Johnny was braiding strips of leather together when he heard his brother approach; he did not look up, his fingers pulling and over lapping the supple leather.

"You'll have to show me how to do that one day little brother," the voice was low, hesitant, with just a hint of laughter.

Johnny still did not look up as he laid the braided rope to the side, placed his folded hands on his lap and bowed his head, "Do you know how much I wanted a big brother when I was a kid? Some one ta play with, some one who would fight for me, some one to look up to."Scott stood silently arms folded across is chest looking at his brother, "I always wanted a brother, a younger brother, someone I could show off to my friends.

He would be so smart, brave we would play together defend each other, and I could show him how to do things.

How to do things right, learn from my mistakes, so if it happened to him, he would know what not to do."

Johnny lifted his head, the dark blue of his eyes contrasting with the sun kissed tan of his young face, "I wish it could have been like that Scott. I wish I had been here learning from my big brother, I would have liked that."

Scott stepped closer and lowered himself on to the bale of hay, joining his brother, "I wish that as well brother."Johnny bowed his head again and watched his hands as they folded themselves to lay on his lap, "Yeah that's not how it was, I had ta learn tha hard way 'bout life. I learned how ta defend myself, how ta make mistakes and never to repeat it. One thing I haven't been so good in is how to open my heart to love some one enough ta spend tha rest of my life with."

Bowing his own head, Scott glanced over to his brother and marveled at the strong, long fingered hands of this young man he had grown to respect and care for, "I have been remiss in the big brother department and for that I am sorry. I won't excuse my fellings I had for two very special women..."Johnny's head came up, he heard the one word and it worried him, "Had brother, what do you mean had?"

Scott had a sad smile on his face as he brought his own head up and his grey blue eyes locked on to the deep blue of his brothers, "Had; Willie loved me just not the way I loved her... Mary Louise wanted what I wasn't ready to give..."

Scott drew in a breath and released it, his own hands grasping his thighs as he leaned forward, "I thought I knew what I was doing; I thought I could love two different women that would give me what I most wanted. I did not think what those two women needed. I am ashamed of my actions, of putting my wants over some one elses."Johnny nodded and with the grace of a feline stood and turned away from his brother, "You gonna be okay brother?"

Scott was sure he would be 'okay' given time. His heart had been bent, but not broken. He had played a game and lost, his regret was he also hurt two others. Looking at his brother's back, he thought 'maybe three'.

"Are we going to be 'okay' little brother," Scott hoped he had not hurt his budding relationship with his newfound sibling. This was as new to him as to this young man in front of him, being 'brothers' was daunting.

Scott stood as well and moved to stand beside his brother, "Don't let my failure in matters of the heart ruin our chance at being brothers," touching his shoulder to Johnny's, gave it a nudge, "little brother."

Johnny smiled, "I won't 'big' brother. 'Course now your halo won't be so bright. You joined me in tha 'bad' boy category," Johnny grinned another one o them ten doller words.

Scott put an arm around his brother's shoulders, "You truly amaze me sometimes 'little' brother. Next time I may have to ask you for advice."

Johnny threw on his arm over his brother's shoulder, "No Scott, tha Ol' Man said in matters of tha heart ya gotta go yer own way."

Scott crushed his brother's head against his chest, "Our father said that did he?"

Pushing away with all he had Johnny grasped Scotts arms and counter balanced his brother, "Yeah, but if ya need advice on how ta handle women, then I can help ya brother."

Scott let the momentum pull him; he then dug in his heels and flipped Johnny over his hip to land in the straw strewn floor of the grinned up at his brother, "Help me up big brother and we can go inta town and I can show ya all about women."

Scott thrust out a hand and Johnny grabbed it, drawing back the elder brother pulled the younger brother to his feet, they stood there silently for a minute.

Johnny bowed his head, scuffed at the straw at his feet, "You really gonna be okay Scott?" Looking up Johnny saw a smile in his brother's grey-blue eyes.

"Yes Johnny, my heart is bent but not broken." Drapping and arm over Johnny's shoulder the brothers began their walk to the hacienda. "I would rather not go into town today brother; I think a nice night at home with family will go a long way in helping me heal."

Walking beside his brother Scott bit the corner of his lip before he spoke again, "I've been a fool little brother, I know in my mind what I did was wrong, but in matter's of the heart feelings push logic right out of the door."

Johnny looked at the ground as he walked with his brother, 'Scott was a good man Johnny respected him, trusted him, and was proud to call him brother,' "well ya know one o' theses days tha Ol' Man's gonna wanta bounce a little Lancer on his knee."

Grinning Johnny backhanded his big brother's stomach, "An sense I'm too young it's up to you ta get started, an lovin' two women at tha same time ain't tha way ta go... lessin' you want the Ol' man ta have a kid on each knee."

Twisting away from Scott, Johnny let out a whoop and high tailed it to the hacienda before his big brother could lay hands on his insufferable hide.

Laughing again, he felt proud; he used another ten-dollar word. Yeah having an educated dandy for a brother was beneficial, hot damn another word he was proud to know.

Bouncing off an immovable object Johnny looked up at the mountain that was his father, "Help Murdoch my older, wiser brother means me bodily harm."

Murdoch put a hand out to steady his younger son, "I suppose you had nothing to do about inciting such an accomplishment from your brother?"

Johnny smiled, "Don't know 'bout how ex-citin' it was, but he sure is sumpin' riled." Slipping behind his father's huge form Johnny peeked out as if he was a ten-year-old kid.

Scott rolled up the sleeves of his shirt when the rascal had the audacity to stick his tounge out between white two half-grown Lancer sons danced around their father making futile grabs at each other.

Maria and Teresa came from the kitchen, hid laughter behind small hands to their lips, as the father took hold of each son's neck, dragged them both into the room, and settled them on the couch.

Johnny jabbed at Scott; Scott retailated with a slap at his little brothers head. "BOYS!"

The Lancer sons stiffened and looked up at the towering figure of their father. "Sir," the 'boys' said in unison.

"While I appreciate you both feel you are comfortable enough with each other to display this foolishness...I for one am feeling...quite...left out."

Scott looked at Johnny, Johnny looked at Scott, and like greased lightning, and they both jumped up and grabbed their father around the waist.

Murdoch in turn, grabbed both boys once again and pulled them from him and shook them like rag dolls, "I can see where this is going."

Before furniture could be broken Maria loudly proclaimed, "Dinner is served!"

With devilment in his sprkling blue eyes, Johnny winked at his older brother, together they reached up and planted a smack on each side of Mudoch Lancer's face, jumped back and ran to the table.

Like the insolent 'boy' he was Johnny chortled, "Best hurry Ol'Man, Maria don't take ta anyone being late ta dinner."

Maria had just sat a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table then reached over and smacked the back of the head of her disrepectful Nino, "Malo Juanito, you cerrar su boca or I will take a switch to you, comprender Chico?"

Rubbing his head Johnny nodded, "Si madrecito, lo siento Papi," then grinned as he bowed his head.

Scott kicked his brother under the table and smiled any one was paying attention to Murdoch Lancer he seemed to be walking on air, the return of his sons was a miracle. Having them pull him into their shenannigans, priceless.

Dinner at the Lancer ranch was full of lighthearted bantering. By the time, the Lancer hacienda settled down and everyone found their way to separate bedrooms all were dog-tired from the laughing and teasing.

Murdoch laughed once more when he heard his younger son, "Night Scott, night T'resa, night Ol'...Papi."

Then Scott not to be out done, "Night Johnny, night Teresa, night father."

One word made the house finally fall silent, "BOYS!"

Matters of the heart can take many shapes, and the Lancer's at one time or the other expierenced them all.

Goodnight All

solista

2013


End file.
